Perseus' Ascension
by CubLikeCreature
Summary: In the final confrontation between Kronos and Perseus in the throne room of the gods the Titan Lord stands on the precipice of victory but he is thwarted before he can take his true form. After the battle Percy discovers that he may have won, but victory came at a great expense, follow the Son of Poseidon's journey as he tries to regain what he has lost and take back what is his.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, they belong to Mr. Riordan

 **Description:** In the final confrontation between Kronos and Perseus in the throne room of the gods the Titan Lord stands on the precipice of victory but he is thwarted before he can take his true form. After the battle Percy discovers that he may have won, but victory came at a large personal expense, follow the Son of Poseidon's journey as he tries to regain what he has lost and take back what is his.

 **Perseus' Ascension**

 **Chapter 1  
**  
Slash, duck, parry, stab. I was on autopilot as I was battling the Titan Lord and if it took a moment's break I would fall out of tempo with our deadly dance and my life would be forfeit. Kronos lunged towards me and his scythe tore through my clothes and deflected off my skin, whilst he was regaining his balance I made a wild jab at his lower torso only to have my efforts rewarded by the heel of Kronos' scythe slamming into me and throwing me across the throne room.

I tried to get up only to feel like I was moving through honey but, at the same time, Kronos was clutching a spot just under his left arm whilst his eyes flashed blue then gold then blue once again, Luke called out to Annabeth "Give me your dagger, Kronos is about to take on his divine form, it is the only chance we have of stopping him" near the end of his sentence his voice cracked from the strain he was under as the Lord of Time tried to regain control of his host.

I could see it is Annabeth's eyes, she trusted him and she threw Luke the dagger and he easily snatched it out of the air, but as he did his eyes turned golden and he smiled. Kronos dropped the dagger on the floor and I saw him reach out his hand to Annabeth as raw power blasted from his wrist. When it hit her, she did not go flying back as I expected, but golden lines started to form on her skin as if something was trying to escape from within.

Then she erupted into a golden mist and I did not have to be a son of Hades to know her soul would never go to Elysium. The Titan Lord turned to face me, he was twirling his scythe whilst he lazily walked, and every time it scraped along the marble slabs that make up the magnificent floor an unholy shriek would emanate. I looked into the eyes of the Titan Lord and I could see the deaths that had happened, the suffering that this war had caused and mostly my loves final moments before she was obliterated. I let out a scream of anguish at all that I had lost, my mother had died defending me at the entrance to Olympus, Thalia had died when she was saving a young hunter, then I saw Annabeth's final look, one of desperation, trust, and most of all loss. I grabbed al the water around, ripping it from what was left of the remaining plant life, it was not much but it was enough, enough to fashion a spear out of ice which I sent hurtling at the titan praying to every god I could think of that this would work.

The sharpened spear came down on Kronos just as he was raising his arm to kill me, I was too weak to resist and him slowing down time meant that I could not avoid the strike, the spear was aimed at the place just beneath his left armpit, where he grabbed last time when he was in pain, it pierced the gap in his armour and went through his skin, puncturing his lungs and incapacitating him immediately, I could feel his influence over time disappear as I was able to move freely again I was exhausted, hungry and faint but I could not help myself from smiling at our ultimate victory against the titans forces.

I heard a stirring from behind me, I turned around to see Kronos looking at me and he whispered the words, "You may have stopped me, but I will take away everything you love." I saw him starting to glow as his essence left his body, much of it dispersed into thin air, but some of it entered my mouth, my legs buckled and I gasped as I felt the ground rush up to meet me.

* * *

I woke up shackled to a chair in the middle of the throne room, it looked like all the gods had been arguing, but silence fell when they noticed my eyes were open. Apollo, Demeter, and my father all looked down on me with pity in their eyes, but the rest of the gods either looked at each other or glared at me with disdain. Then, as if a dam broke, all the gods started talking at once, I could only hear snippets of what they said, because they were all talking in Ancient Greek, but from what I did hear it was not good news, words like "traitor", "rebel", and "spy" all leapt out at me from the conversation and, coupled with me being in chains, I could tell that they saw part of Kronos' essence go into me and they thought that I was conspiring with him so that even if he was vanquished he could still have a chance at victory.

Zeus slammed his master bolt into the floor adding to my already intense headache as well as making the council murmur before becoming silent, before announcing, "Perseus Jackson, you have been charged with conspiring with the enemy and being a traitor to Olympus. How do you plead?"

I muster up all the remaining strength in my body to say "I am innocent, I helped defeat Kronos..." I could feel the darkness creeping up on me again as my voice faded, and in the background I heard Apollo agree with my father that I was telling the truth, whilst Athena was protesting that I killed her daughter.

I felt a warmth blossom out from my sternum, I looked up and I was met with the golden glowing eyes of Apollo, the warmth banished all the pain I felt and the chains were removed I stretched out on the floor and stood up, but as I did so I felt dizzy and nauseous. Apollo said that I should get my rest and not do any strenuous activities for the next week as was severely weakened. Zeus stood up and addressed the council "Dionysus your ban is lifted for tonight to celebrate this special occasion, Hermes, please fetch the demigods, and Demeter, summon us some food, we shall have a celebration to commemorate our victory against the titans."

* * *

I walked out of the throne room, and I was met with many distrustful looks from some campers and stares of confusion from my closer friends, it seems that my work throughout the war counted for nothing among those who did not know me well. I looked up from the floor to see manhattan laid out in front of me and despite my exhaustion of the war, and my sudden alienation from my peers, at least I had not failed everyone.

 **A/N: Hello everyone who has read this story, I am new to writing fanfictions and this is my first story, and as such I only wrote a small introduction to the story to see if you liked it, if you did please review, if you did not please review with constructive criticism. I am hoping to continue on with this story, and I will if people like it, because I think the plot I have developed is exciting and original and I am interested in it myself.**

 **Have a good day...**


End file.
